Continuing Stargate, SG1 Season 12
by s09119
Summary: A continuation of Stargate SG-1 building off the events of my Season 11: The Milky Way rebuilds from its terrible war with the Ori, though it seems that not all are determined to bring about peace...


((And now, the season premiere of _Stargate: SG-1_!))

**12x01 "Requiem, Part 1" (Part 1 of 2)**  
_Synopsis: The Nox approach Earth and other major galactic powers about forming a new Alliance of Great Races in the wake of the Ori defeat._

Dressed in business-like clothing, SG-1 (Mitchell, Daniel, Carter, and Vala) arrives in the ISGC's gate room, which doesn't look very different from its days before the Program was revealed. However, there are now international soldiers patrolling about, and a camera crew can be seen interviewing Dr. Lam a ways off in the hallway. It is a strange sight to see civilians and non-Air Force personnel about, but it seems welcomed. The world is changing for the better, and at last, they don't have to hide in the shadows while they save it.

Standing in the control room, General Landry wishes the team good luck, but asks that they try to be careful. Vala cheerfully replies that they'll do their best, not really boosting anyone's confidence given her track record, and then the gate is dialed to an address that seems vaguely familiar. The team steps through the wormhole and is transported to an old, old place they had thought long-since destroyed; Heliopolis. Amazingly, the fortress has been rebuilt, and looks grander than ever, boasting a seamless blending of Asgard, Lantean, and Nox design. This is to be the new meeting place of the a Alliance of Great Races, consisting of the most powerful and advanced factions in the galaxy. That is, if the Nox have their way and negotiations go as smoothly as they hope.

SG-1 is greeted at the gate by Teal'c and Bra'tac, here as ambassadors representing the Jaffa Nation's interests and dressed appropriately. All around are dozens of Jaffa, Nox, Serrakin/Hebridanians, and Tok'ra, hurrying about the newly-constructed Helopolis citadel. Looking at the work approvingly, the two Jaffa dignitaries explain that the Nox contacted them following the Third Battle of Chulak ("Amazing Grace"), praising them for their unyielding bravery in the face of the Ori invasion, and inviting them into the new Alliance they were assembling. Apparently, the legacy of the Asgard has rung true, and the Fifth Race has indeed risen to the occasion. Mitchell points out that it was largely the Ancients that defeated the Ori, not them, but the sentiment is appreciated all the same.

After pleasantries are exchanged all around, the six of them make their way through the grand halls of the fortress towards the rebuilt chamber where Daniel once observed the Alliance's "universal language" of subatomic particles. He lingers in the doorway for a moment with Carter, remembering their first true glimpse of a galactic society, then rejoins the group. They enter a large chamber with Lantean-style chairs placed around a very Asgard-designed table, designated as the meeting hall for this and future sessions. Standing at the head of the table is Anteaus of the Nox ("The Nox"), who passes along his daughter Lya's greetings and thanks all the representatives for attending. Also seated here are five Hebridanians, one being Samantha Carter's racing partner Warrick ("Space Race"), and two Tok'ra. SG-1 is slightly shocked to find that one of the Tok'ra representatives is none other than their old acquaintance Anise ("Upgrades"), who seems positively thrilled to see them again.

Then the talks begin in earnest, and Anteaus wastes no time getting down to business; the Nox wish to unite all five of the assembled races into a military, economic, and political faction which can, in essence, safeguard the galaxy and help with the advancement of the others. To accomplish this, though, they will have to work together, and to that end, he asks each race what they have to offer to the Alliance, both as a sign of goodwill and to demonstrate their own unique talents:

_**-**__Anteaus himself says the Nox would bring superior cloaking and medical technology to the others..  
__**-**__Anise replies that the Tok'ra have an extensive spy network, and their intergalactic sensory, tracking, and communications systems are second to none.  
__**-**__The Jaffa, through Bra'tac, offer a simply gargantuan fleet to protect the other races, as well as an offer to construct ships and weapons for others using the leftover shipyards they took from the System Lords.  
__**-**__Warrik, citing the Tech Con Group's recent advances, offers ion-based weaponry, power, and engine systems from his people._

For a moment, SG-1 doesn't know what to offer, as Earth as a whole cannot really bring much of anything the others don't already have. But then Daniel remembers something that is uniquely in the hands of the Tau'ri, and he stands to address the other dignitaries:

_**-**__The Tau'ri offer to extend an invitation to the Alliance to join them on the city of Atlantis, to explore the technology of the Ancients and help unravel the mysteries they left behind. In addition, Earth offers access to the knowledge base of the Asgard to the others, to share the legacy the great race bequeathed to them before their died._

Anteaus is impressed, as are the others, and accepts the proposals from all the races. The group then breaks its discussion for a short time to allow for an intermission, and the different races splinter off into their own circles to talk and go over the proceedings. Mitchell is showing some reservations, saying that Earth can't really offer anything right now, as control of the gate is still contested between the United Nations and United States. But Carter quickly reminds him that humanity is united for the moment, regardless of the situation around the gate, and that offering up a place on Atlantis was generous enough for now.

After they talk, Daniel makes his way back to the Library, where he activates the "universal language" device and is shocked to find it translated into English the second he speaks up. Anise walks in behind him, pleased to see him and explaining that that was a Tok'ra addition, an auto-translator, for those that could not grasp the molecular code quite yet. She opens a section on the Tau'ri for him, and proceeds to point out how it hides nothing; the database outlines exactly how violent and xenophobic humans can be, but also makes an effort to stress how generous they have been to other races, and how they all owe them a great debt for their actions.

A long silence ensues, after which Daniel thanks Anise for showing this to him. Before anything else can be said, however, the entire citadel shakes, and the two rush to the gate room. There they find SG-1, Anteaus, and Teal'c already gathered around one of the chamber's large viewing areas. Through the window, they can see out over the cliffs nearby, and Vala spots an al'kesh landing on the closest beach. Before it touches down, though, its staff canon lifts and fires a few rounds into the side of the fortress, shaking the entire structure. There is a loud explosion, but thankfully the building holds, demonstrating the superiority of Nox building materials.

Mitchell asks who is firing on them, but no one seems to know any more than he does. Anteaus explains that there are no weapons mounted on the Citadel, but that there are several Jaffa ships in orbit should this conflict escalate. Stunned, Teal'c notes that this al'kesh looks nothing like the ones employed by his people, and has no idea how it slipped past their forces at all. But then the communications terminal activates, and a man no one seems to recognize appears onscreen, coldly announcing his presence and making his intentions quite clear:

"I bring you both greetings and tidings of destruction; your final judgment is at hand."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
